dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fort Ouph
Hey any vids? On Breg Epona? There's already a tour for net slum... I want to see what the city looks like...besides from pics. No love for Fort Ouph? Ouch. I kinda feel sorry for this server. I'd put up a screencap, but I don't think this server was EVER in SIGN, so we'd need someone to get a pic of it from the games.--OtakuD50 17:48, 19 September 2006 (UTC) specifacation Should the two towns of most of the servers based on themselves? I mean, it's almost like Fort Ouph (though my favorite root town) is the prima donna of the server and Breg Epona is just an after thought. Maybe the server pages (that are as out of date as thinking there's one Kite) should be a list of root towns at that particular server. Seriously, would anyone use the greek letter when serching for a specific town?--Falcon At 21:46, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, it has been leaving a pretty bad taste in my mouth the whole time we've been doing it. I think we just added the new servers to the old articles and never fully split them. The only difficult-ish point would be what to do with Mac Anu.--OtakuD50 00:20, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I personally think it should stay the same, but it wouldn't follow the era style we used for all the characters. It's up for debate. I'm gonna see if my feable little mind can split the others. If nothing happens for a couple hours, I'm in a coma.--Falcon At 02:45, January 23, 2010 (UTC) I think I'm done. At least I learned alot today and none of it was calculus--Falcon At 03:39, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :Jesus! My brother prevents me from going on the internet for ONE day and all THIS happens? You guys have no self-control. Before making a big change, it's DISCUSS FIRST, then act!--OtakuD50 21:23, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Uhh... forgive my being a noble savage, but isn't that what was going on just above us?--Falcon At 22:49, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I was hoping more for the bouncing-off of ideas, and a little bit more of "hey, is it alright if we do 'so and so'?" Granted, some initiative is GOOD, but you also need some form of CONSENSUS. I HATE the current naming scheme. It's better to just turn "X Server" articles into disambiguation pages and have the actual Root Town names as separate articles. Also, when I ended my post on "what to do with Mac Anu" I was inviting the discussion to go in that direction so we can take the next step in deciding what to do.--OtakuD50 02:34, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Alright, concensus time! Some one other than us two say something witty!--Falcon At 12:22, January 25, 2010 (UTC) It'd be best to have separate articles for the servers and the root towns. It'd make the site look more organized, at the very least, and a second opinion stops all the bitching.--cruncher3019 23:10, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :Holy shit, whoever moved the articles was a dumbass in creating the page titles. I didn't read the discussion, but anybody with a brain could've figured out to make Sigma Server a disambig page, and then create a page called "Fort Ouph" and another called "Breg Epona." There's no fucking need to add Sigma Server in front. Hell, we don't even put ".hack//" in front of the titles. Now, someone go fix the server pages. Kulaguy 00:39, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I have no idea what the hell was wrong with the pages before. Maggosh 00:41, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :::No manners....I'd expect better of you, Kulaguy. Both you and Moggosh also sould learn to read before posting. It may help you avoid looking stupid again in the future. Thank you for your opinion and support, Cruncher, but please be civil. OtakuD50, Kulaguy, and Moggosh has good right to denounce the abrupt change, however nessisary. On to the subject at hand. I made some catagory pages, but I'm lost on the makings of disambiguation pages. Call me a brainless noob, but I'm not sure if it's just making a page that says what is needed or if there is a special prossess. The matter at hand is how to handle Mac Anu, Carmina Gadelica, and Navel Monte. Each case is unique. Mac Anu remains through out the series as the same city. Carmina Gadelica is distroyed, possibly for good. Navel Monte has no attached server. In my opinion, Mac Anu should be given it's own page with it's server only as an added tid-bit of information. Carmina Gadelica and Navel Monte should be treated simularly with allowences for their eccentricities. If no one has the time nor energy to act, I will again gladly submit my willingness to take the toil.--Falcon At 00:51, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::@OtakuD50: Thank you, That looks great. You have my support.--Falcon At 01:19, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Expect better of me? This is how I am. I even state it on my user page. Deal with it. In addition, just because I ignored the discussion, that means my opinion is invalid? Bullshit. I read the discussion, and my opinion still applies. It doesn't change the fact that what I said makes sense logically by what we have done throughout the Wiki. See God, which can refer to many things, so we link it to whatever it applies. Therefore, if there are multiple Sigma Servers, as in Forth Ouph and Breg Epona, you disambig the Sigma Server page and create a page for Fort Ouph and Breg Epona. Mac Anu? Can you see what we've done for the pages that have multiple iterations? Mac Anu (R:1) or (The World) one of the parentheses, though I would prefer (The World) because I dislike R:1 as a personal preference, Mac Anu (R:2), and Mac Anu (R:X). Done. I just gave you the 3 pages Mac Anu should be broken into. I'm pretty sure you can figure out which goes where. Anything else? The reason why I'm mean to you is because you went ahead and changed all the server pages, which is a dumb thing to do before even discussing what exactly to change it into. It creates a mess and gives me a headache, which is why I hate it when people move pages without discussing it first. Kulaguy 03:09, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::There is no excuse for a foul, with exception of an egg. Am I supposed to read your mind to figure out your opinion? I read your page before I even became a member, but saying your a bastard doesn't earn any respect from me, only annoyance. Don't you get tired of being so angry? ::::::Philisophical differences aside, I understand my folly and will work in the future to remedy it. I don't even pretend to be a techy; I'd sooner use a pensil than keys. I will learn better. (R:1) fits with the typical sceme, so it's my first choice. Any comments from the peanut gallery?--Falcon At 22:08, January 26, 2010 (UTC)